The sky's influence
by regent septimus
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada is called to Mahora academy to help protect the school from any incoming magical threats whilst under the guise of a typical PE teacher/teaching assistant. How will Tsuna affect the Negima world and just what effect will he have on the students there? Tsuna x harem story, final pairing will be influenced by majority vote so comment your opinions.


"Dame-Tsuna, pack up some clothes as well as any necessities; I expect you to be downstairs ready to disembark within the hour. Make sure you prepare well, you'll be gone for a while."

Tsuna could only watch the hit man's retreating back as he left the room as his mind was still processing the unexpected words, when suddenly it hit him.

"EEEHHHH?!"

Reborn poked his head back around the doorframe he had just left through, "Problem?"

Tsuna had to repress the urge to shake the infant until he started acting how he looked, like a _child..._ what did he mean 'problem'? Of course there was a damn problem! Why was he packing to leave? Why was he even leaving to begin with?!

He took a deep breath, "Reborn..." The toddler innocently cocked his head to the side in question, "why are you telling me to pack up my belongings?"

Reborn shook his head, "I'll tell you when you get downstairs, for now you need to pack." he turned to leave, "Make sure to pack clothes to last, you'll have money to purchase any other necessities when you're there but its best to be prepared." Tsuna wasn't sure what he was thinking but he complied with the hitman's intentions, as much as he hated to admit it; he trusted the arcobaleno with his life, probably more so than anyone else for that matter. Not that there weren't others that he would entrust with his life mind you...

As he stood to begin preparations for packing, he noticed the infants lingering presence, "Reborn?" the brunette tilted his head in confusion, it wasn't often that the worlds greatest hitman was seized up in what seemed like concern.

"Tsuna..." said boys eyes widened considerably; in the three years he had known Reborn, he had only heard him speak in such a concerned sounding tone enough times to count on one hand. It was by no means a common occurrence.

Tsuna stood silent for around half a minute before he pressed on, "What is it Reborn?" the infant remained as still as he was previously before he brought his hand up to lower his fedora, shielding his eyes; Tsuna had quickly discovered that this was the hitman's way of hiding his usually impenetrable poker face when worse came to worst.

"Nothing..." he began to leave but only took a step or two forward before he stilled again, "Don't take too long, you friends and guardians will be here within the hour; they're aware of the situation so they'll want to give you a proper send off, do _not _keep us waiting Tsunayoshi." and with that the hitman left the room, not that it registered with Tsuna since he was still caught up on the fact that Reborn had called him so formally.

The sound of the door being pounded on echoed throughout the house before it was finally opened, Tsuna could faintly hear the sound of hasty excuses being made before the sound of heavy, approaching footsteps banged against his eardrums.

Tsuna was brought back into reality after his silver-haired right-hand man called out to him in a deafening shout, "Juudaime! Is it true that you're-" Gokudera backed up slightly, concern was clear in his gaze, "Tsuna? A-are you alright?" Gokudera rarely ever called Tsuna by his name so Tsuna knew that something about his appearance worried the boy, he shifted his hands around his person before he finally brought them to his face.

Tears... Tsuna's face was dampened by tears, this was unusual; Tsuna didn't feel like crying, he wasn't sad at all. Just shocked about the revelation of leaving home for a while, Reborn had spoken to him and then called him with such sincerity...

Tsuna's eyes widened as the tears trailed down his cheeks, he was content... the tutor had finally recognised him as an equal, with a great deal of concern no less! He had somehow broken the arcobaleno's impenetrable barrier and had trailed his way into his heart, not that the young sky expected him to ever admit it.

"Yes... I'm fine Hayato, I'll be down in a second I just need a moment..."

The silverette looked like he was about to speak before he stopped himself, he nodded his acknowledgement and left the brunette to his thoughts.

The room was silent as Tsuna fumbled his way over to his wardrobe to start packing, a warm smile found its way to his lips as he arranged his clothes neatly, "Who knew the worlds greatest hitman was so soft?" he chuckled to himself.

* * *

Tsuna stepped onto the train, several people taking an alarming amount of interest in him as he did so unbeknownst to him.

To call him attractive now wouldn't be an understatement by any stretch of the imagination. Not only had the years been generous with him appearance-wise, they had also been kind when it came to his body physically (although the main reason was Reborn's endless Spartan training) and mentally (after much work on Reborn's part mind you...). Now that he thought about it, he really had a lot to thank Reborn for...

He shifted his gaze around the cabin and past all of the onlookers who for some reason seemed to turn away as he looked in their direction, they were all girls too... Tsuna shrugged this off as simple coincidence before he turned around to face the family that had come to see him off.

"Well, this is goodbye for now everybody." he gave a radiant smile, one that betrayed the feelings that were clearly shown in his eyes as they leaked his emotions for all to see, "I'll really miss you all..." he smiled a soft smile, no longer able to hold up his previous façade as the tears cascaded down his face.

His mother was the first to step forward, she smiled as she reminisced over how much her little Tsunayoshi had grown. No words were said as she leant forward to wrap her arms around the sixteen year old, "Make sure to call home often, Tsu-chan... best of luck!" With that, she brought her lips to his forehead; leaving him with a soft display of her overwhelming, motherly affection.

Next to come forward was his father, he had taken time out of his otherwise endless schedule to see his son off and this had meant the world to the boy.

"Come on pal, no tears alright?" The Young Lion brought his hand down to ruffle the boys gravity-defying hair, it sent an indescribable warmth through the boy, one that had felt alien to the boy until he had met his Spartan tutor, "Go get them Tsuna," he brought him in for a hug before whispering gently into his ear, "I know you can do it."

Tsuna had to hold back his tears with all he had as friend after friend gave him their goodbyes, even Hibari and Mukuro had seemed distraught about his future absence; although it was only Reborn and Tsuna who noticed this.

Another thing that had caught Tsuna's attention was Chrome's shyness as she spoke, he knew she was shy but that was ridiculous even for her and he definitely wasn't prepared for the entirely unexpected hug he got from her as she finished speaking; they'd have to come up with a new shade of red for how they had both looked at that moment...

Finally, Reborn stepped forward, his fedora covering his eyes as he spoke, "Tsunayoshi, you have everything you need right? All of your belongings as well as the letter from Nono?" Tsuna nodded softly, "Good..."

Tsuna was about to speak but was beaten to it by Reborn, "We'll miss you Tsuna, even me as much as I hate to admit it. You did the last thing I wanted..." he chuckled softly as he raised his head so that his fedora no longer covered it, "You grew on me..." Tsuna felt the tears prick the edges of his eyes at that, he definitely hadn't expected Reborn to admit his sentimentality towards the boy; it was so against his character that Tsuna almost laughed at the idea, but here he was...

The train blared its call as it prepared to leave, Tsuna smiled to everyone before he turned to find a place on the train. He waved to everyone from the window as it left but something unusual caught his eye, Reborn wasn't wearing his hat... he had definitely wore it earlier though, he had even covered his eyes with it as he had spoken!

Tsuna leant against the window as he gazed towards the clear skies deep in thought, he definitely had a peculiar family but that didn't stop him from loving more than anything. He chuckled softly as he dropped his hand to his side where it brushed against something he didn't recognise, he turned to look but didn't believe his eyes regardless. There, hung against the handle of his bag was the fedora of the worlds greatest hitman. He hesitantly reached out for it before eventually lifting it into the air, he noticed a note in the underside of it and didn't waste any time in reading it.

_'Dear dame-Tsuna, I am entrusting you with my fedora because I feel that you are worthy of a gift and it only seemed fitting to give you something of great meaning. That said, you had better take good care of it as I want to see it in pristine condition on your return. Make sure to only wear it with a matching outfit as to not ruin its image, I packed you a suit to go with it though so you should be fine. Do not misplace my trust in you Tsunayoshi, complete your mission to the best of your ability and make us all proud.'_

_'Good luck, Reborn.'_

A gracious smile crept onto Tsuna's face, he wasn't going to let them down; not when the worlds greatest hitman had declared his faith in him.

He was going to complete this mission with his dying will.

* * *

The train had finally come to a stop after over three hours of travel, Tsuna stepped off the train in full confidence; the people he loved most in his life had put their trust in him and he wasn't going to let them down.

He thought back to the letter he had received from Nono: it had given him a brief explanation of his mission as well as some details on the magical background of the school, he could still barely believe in the existence of magic but when you could sprout harmonic amber flames from your hands and forehead it wasn't too unbelievable a reality.

Nono had given him the brief explanation that he would be helping to protect Mahora academy due to the recent magical threats, the headmaster had called for the aid of several capable personnel from the Vongola family due to his past friendship with Timoteo; Timoteo had decided that Tsuna was as capable as any number of Vongola agents due to his strength with his pure sky flames and the many skills he had gained under Reborn's guidance.

The mission also doubled as a test of sorts to develop Tsuna's potential even more so, it was healthy to broaden his horizons to other parts of the world outside of Namimori and the sections of Italy he had been briefly introduced to during the few visits he had taken.

So not only had Tsuna been brought to Mahora academy in aid of the headmaster and staff; he had been brought alone, not that it really mattered, Reborn had put him through much worse, much, _much _worse...

Tsuna let loose a small sigh as he moved his hand through his untameable hair, he had just realised that he was given no directions to the school. People were crowding around him as they got off of the train so he thought he'd try his luck with asking any if them if they knew the whereabouts of his destination, they _were _all wearing the same school uniform after all; perhaps they went to the very school he himself was headed to.

He looked around for someone to ask but was once again struck with the realisation that they were all girls, even the ones who had been occupying the other cabins. He shook his head to remove the thoughts from his mind as he approached a group of girls.

Now that he wasn't in deep concentration like he had been on the train, he noticed the many murmurs and stares that had been directed at him, he supposed it was due to his gravity defying hair or the fact that he had been the only male on the train. Oh, how wrong he was...

After getting with earshot of the girls, he raised a hand in greeting, "Hey, do you mind if I ask you for directions?" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, causing the girls to blush, "I'm sorta lost..." he chuckled embarrassedly.

There were three girls in the group, the one closest to him had dark brown hair and eyes and honestly looked like a bit of a tomboy; thought she was cute in that unique way. The girl to her left strangely enough had white hair with red eyes, she seemed to be the most embarrassed about his presence as she tried to subtly hide behind her friends; he smiled at the similarities between her actions and Chromes, she never did truly get over that shyness of hers. The last girl flanked the other side of the dark haired girl, she had bright pink hair which strangely enough complimented her green eyes; she suddenly struck Tsuna as the energetic kind of girl, 'just like Haru' he smirked.

The black haired girl swallowed before she spoke, "Um, s-sure!" she followed Tsuna's example and rubbed the back of her head with a nervous laugh; although her actions were due to her nerves compared to his embarrassment at being lost, its not every day that a handsome stranger your age came up and spoke to you after all.

"Ah, thanks!" he gave a bright smile of relief, "I was just wondering whether you could point me in the direction of Mahora academy, I have business there you see."

She cleared her throat as she spoke, that boys smile was deadly in its own unique way, "Y-yeah sure, its just up the hill there, you can't really miss it once you get over there, it's ridiculously huge after all." she chuckled, "Oh! I'm Yuna by the way," she gestured to the two girls behind her, "the one with the white hair is Ako and the pink-haired one is Makie." Makie smiled and waved as Ako subtly raised her hand before concealing herself behind Yuna.

Tsuna bowed politely, Reborn had told him to always be polite and formal when introducing yourself to women after all, "Nice to meet you all, my name is Tsunayoshi, but you can just call me Tsuna." he brought himself back up and smiled graciously, "Its what my friends call me, and since you were so kind to help me I have no qualms about calling you my friends."

Ako tried to hide herself even more so behind the fumbling Yuna whilst Makie suddenly discovered a great amount of interest in the floor, this boy could honestly kill people with that radiance of his...

"Y-you too," she looked up at him, still fiddling with her fingers, "I'd ask whether you wanted to walk with us but we're waiting for friends, b-but it was nice meeting you!" Tsuna tilted his head confused, you'd think that hyper intuition would give him some sort of idea about why the girls were behaving so strangely but he just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He shrugged before resuming his smile, "It was nice to meet you too, hopefully I'll see you all again sometime." he turned as he started to trek up the hill, not forgetting to wave at them as he left; he was still feeling a little self-conscious about the constant murmurs that seemed to follow him though...

He was so caught up with the murmurs that he didn't notice the fast-approaching rollerblader that was headed his way, Tsuna hadn't completely lost his old dame ways after all...

*CRASH*

The girl fell straight back onto her backside whereas Tsuna shifted his hands to quickly manoeuvre into a more stable state performing a flip as he did so to the onlookers' amazement, he may not have lost all of his dame ways but he was still an epitome of physical fitness when it came down to it.

He gestured his open hand towards the girl which she swiftly grabbed on to, "Sorry about that, you alright?" now that he had a chance to look at her, the girl was cute in an 'ojou-sama' kind of way, her long, black hair almost reached down the entire length of her back; fairly unusual for a girl in the world of today, he shrugged it off however.

"Of course she's not alright, you should watch where you're going you-" Tsuna caught onto the presence of another and looked over the girls shoulder to see a redheaded girl positively steaming over the matter, though a red tint had crossed her cheeks once he had looked over the girls shoulder and into her mismatched eyes. Apparently neither of these girls had seen his display of acrobatics just now.

"Ah, s-sorry! You're right, I should've looked where I was going." he solemnly gazed into the 'ojou-sama's' gentle, brown eyes as he spoke, somewhat calmed by the warm feeling they gave him.

It was now that girls turn to blush, "Ah! n-no it wasn't your fault, you were just walking! I was the one using rollerblades, I should pay more attention to where I'm headed..." she nervously rubbed her hand up and down her arm, her eyes set on her own feet.

Tsuna chuckled, "Alright, how about we both accept equal blame? That way we're in a neutral light and no one needs to be sorry." he gave a soft smile to the girl, causing her face to light up.

"Y-yeah sure." her eyes suddenly widened as her whole body flinched in realisation, "Oh, I'm sorry! I'll have to cut this short, I've got to be somewhere." she started to skate away with the redhead not far behind.

"Wait for me, Konoka!" Tsuna was surprised at how the girl could keep up with this 'Konoka' despite her using rollerblades, not that he couldn't do it too, its just that it caught his eye. What else caught his eye was the small red-haired boy who was trailing behind them, Tsuna's intuition told him that this boy was more than he seemed, "I'll have to keep an eye out for that one." he told himself.

* * *

"Sawada-san? You can go in now, the headmaster is waiting for you."

After eventually finding his way to the headmasters office he had had to wait for several minutes for the old man to finish some of his paperwork, though he did relate to the man, they both shared the enemy they call paperwork after all. Tsuna didn't want to be reminded of his trial-days as Decimo when it came to the paperwork, Reborn had filmed him signing imaginary documents in the air even as he slept... oh, the horrors of paperwork.

He followed the young woman who had introduced herself as Shizuna into the headmasters office, the room had a strange air to it but Tsuna felt like that just came from the old man seated at the desk in front of him; a strange looking one indeed, not that Tsuna was one to judge.

"Ah, you must be Timoteo's grandson yes?"

Tsuna made sure he stood in a presentable manner, "Yes, he told me that I'm to help out with the magic problems that have been occurring lately, I'll be sure to help out to the best of my ability sir."

"Hoho, I see why Timoteo has put so much faith into you, you really are a polite young man." he crossed his hands over each other as he spoke, "He's also told me of your abilities and I must say that I am truly impressed by the feats that you have performed, not only have you protected your family and friends on more than one occasion; you have even saved the world from a grim future, remarkable indeed."

Tsuna stroked his hand through his hair sheepishly, "W-well, thank you sir."

Konoemon let loose a hearty laugh, "Just call me Konoemon my boy." he leant forward and trained an eye on Tsuna, "Now that I get a closer look at you, you really are a handsome lad, how would you like to court my granddaughter?" with that, he held up a picture of the girl with the rollerblades who had stumbled into him earlier, "She's a lovely girl, you'd definitely like her."

Tsuna stuttered, "Uh, I-I bet I would si- Konoemon... by the way, I did happen to run into her earlier; quite literally actually." Tsuna narrowed his eyes, "I've been feeling a lot of powerful auras from this academy, not least of all from yourself. This granddaughter of yours has an even stronger aura than your own and I can tell that you're heavily aware of this."

Konoemon held his hands up in defeat, "My, you are a perceptive one, I can tell that you'll do this task justice." he allowed his hands to cross over each other again, "Yes, my granddaughter has a lot of magic potential and I fear that people are already starting to target her. Of course she isn't the only reason you were called here but she is still under heavy threat, I entrust her with your care Tsunayoshi-san."

Tsuna nodded, "So were will I be staying during my time here sir?"

Konoemon chuckled, "Timoteo didn't give you all of the details of this mission did he?" Tsuna shook his head slowly, "Well, you'll be attending the academy as an assistant teacher as well as the PE teacher for class 2A."

Tsuna's eyes widened for a moment before he relaxed and sighed, "Of course Reborn would pull a stunt like this..." he rested his right hand against his face in exasperation, "never mind, I'll do the position justice Konoemon, I promised everyone that I would get this task completed flawlessly and I still intend to do so."

Konoemon leant back in his chair and laughed a deep, hearty laugh, "That's the spirit boy!" he leant forward again, "Now run along to the class and introduce yourself, Shizuna-sensei will show you where it is." he grabbed a stack of papers and brought them in front of himself to continue his work, "And Tsuna?" said boy turned back around at the call of his name, "Make sure you keep your abilities and aura hidden as well as they are now, there's more than one student at this academy who can sense the strength in people." Tsuna nodded before he turned to resume following Shizuna-sensei.

* * *

"Alright, here we are Tsuna-kun, Negi-kun is already aware of a new assistant teacher joining his class but doesn't know of your true task as well as your history, so be sure to keep it hidden from him unless its absolutely necessary." Tsuna nodded and with that she turned and left, leaving him to himself.

He inhaled deeply as he knocked on the door, the previously heard noise emitted from the room suddenly stopped and he took that as his signal to enter.

The room was silent as he entered, almost every person in the rooms eyes widened at the sight of him; although he didn't know it himself, he was quite the piece of eye candy.

He noticed the small redheaded boy from earlier was stood at the desk and sent a smile in his direction so he sent one back, he then turned to face the class as he cleared his throat to give his introduction.

"Hey everyone, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, I will be class 2A's assistant teacher for the year as well as your teacher in physical education." he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Lets try to get along alright?" he gave a bedazzling smile that seemed to act as an ignition to light up the faces of almost every single person in the classroom.

Negi then spoke up, "Are there any questions for Sawada-sensei?"

Tsuna began to feel awkward when nobody spoke until...

"Where are you from?"

"How old are you?"

"Are you single?"

"Are you interested in anybody?"

"Do you have abs?"

Tsuna mentally sighed, girls could be really straight forward when they wanted to couldn't they? He decided to answer the questions he heard regardless.

"I'm from Namimori, I left school last year. I turned 16 this year; so only a year older than yourselves. I am indeed single, I've not really been interested in anybody since I got over my last crush over a year ago." many faces in the room were suddenly decorated with large grins, it kind of creeped him out honestly... "And a strange question but yes I do have abs, its hard not to get abs when you're given the Spartan training I was assigned."

With that, he looked over the classroom to get an idea of what he was getting into here; strangely enough, the girls he had spoken to earlier were here: Ako, Yuna and Makie if he remembered correctly, as well as Konoka and the redheaded girl. Strange that every person he had been acquainted with since he got here happened to be in this classroom...

Negi decided to halt the classes bickering and speak, "Alright class, be sure to be kind to Sawada-sensei and we'll get on with the lesson." he turned to Tsuna, "You know how to speak English right?" Tsuna simply laughed, much to Negi's confusion.

"_Of course I do, as well as several other languages, I had it literally hammered into my head last year._" He said in English, very few people in the room actually understood even half of what he said but were still silently impressed with their new teachers capabilities.

Negi was impressed indeed, he still made mistakes with his Japanese every now and again but Tsuna seemed to speak English as if he had been raised there, and he said that he had been taught last year? Tsunayoshi Sawada may have even bested Negi Springfield when it came to being a child prodigy.

Tsuna went to the back of the classroom to lean against one of the desks as the class began, almost every pair of eyes followed him rather than watching the lesson that had now commenced; he sent a gracious smile to the lot of them, influencing a torrent of turning heads.

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion, 'What was that all about?'

* * *

After the school day had finally ended, many students went to flock around the brunette, blocking all means of escape. It seemed that they had even more questions to ask of him.

He raised a hand to stop all of the conflicting bickering, "Girls, please speak in a way in which I'll be able to actually hear what you're saying okay?" multiple nods, he then pointed at the girl who happened to be closest to him, Kasumi Asakura if he remembered the class roster correctly, "Asakura-san, you can go first."

She pumped a fist into the air in delight before a look of confusion crossed her face, "How do you already know my name?"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, "They gave me a class roster as I made my way over here, I try my best not to forget a name and face once I've seen it."

Kasumi looked shocked but decided to press on, "A-anyway, is there any particular sports you're good at since you're going to be a PE teacher?"

Tsuna brought a finger to his chin in thought for a moment, "Sports, eh? I suppose I'm good at Boxing and Baseball since my family often got me to take part in it with them, I also did some Kickboxing, Kendo," by this point he had started counting them with his fingers as he added them, "Muay Thai, Karate, Jujutsu and Thai Quan Do." he turned back to look at the stunned group of girls, he then realised that its pretty unusual for people to undertake so many fighting styles so he didn't blame them for their disbelief.

"U-umm, I-uh... a-are there any sports that you ever took part in on your own accord?" Asakura could barely believe what she was hearing, was her new teacher some sort of superhuman?

"Well, I joined both the Baseball and Boxing clubs so that I could have something more in common with my family. Oh!" he raised a finger into the air, "I joined the Football club after I discovered an interest in it, that's probably my ideal sport."

(A/N: Note that when I say Football, I mean the actual sport where you kick a ball across a field; I guess its soccer to anyone who doesn't call it as such. So not to be confused with American Football)

This had caught Asakura's interest, "Oh really? Are you any good?"

Tsuna gave a bright smile (avert your eyes female population!), "Well I suppose, I was captain of the team for over half a year; not long after I joined until the day I left Namimori."

"You'll have to give us an example tomorrow during PE!" Asakura beamed, Tsuna also noticed the stars in the eyes of the people surrounding the both of them.

"M-maybe." he brushed his hair behind his ear nervously, "Anyway, I need to go so one more question... you!" he pointed to the brown-haired tomboy from earlier, "Yuna Akashi, yes?"

She nodded, a heavy blush still apparent, "Y-yeah, I didn't expect to be seeing you again so soon, I thought your business was just meeting someone or something..." she started to babble on before Tsuna brought her back.

"Um, Yuna? Your question?"

Her head snapped up and her blush became even worse, "O-oh, y-yeah, hehe..." she shook her head to halt her stuttering, "I-I was just wondering where you were staying?"

Seconds silently passed as Tsuna was at a loss for an answer, eventually he spoke up, "Actually, I have no idea myself... no one had told me about where I was staying..." he ran to the door, "e-excuse me would you?" he bolted out the door, leaving a flabbergasted class to their bickering.

Haruna was the first to speak above the others, "My my, seems like some people have a big crush on the new assistant teacher, am I right, Yuna? Asakura?"

Both girls suddenly turned around, hands flailing in defiance.

"N-no!"

"Of course not!"

Haruna let loose an ominous smirk that only she could duplicate, "Oh really? Then why were you both blushing and stuttering so much eh? Its entirely different than your usual characteristics!"

Both girls suddenly gazed at the floor whilst fiddling with their clothes, neither able to come up with an excuse to save their name.

Haruna made a victory pose, "Ha, hey guys did you hear tha-" she turned to see most of the class that had remained performing the same nervous antics, this new teacher had ensnared the majority of the classes population by simply being himself; he was definitely something to be feared in his own majestic way...

* * *

**Hey everybody, I've read a couple of KHR/Negima crossovers and loved them, so I decided to make one of my own although I'll try to make it in a way in which you won't feel that its just mimicking the others.**

**I'm going to leave some of the ideas up to you, you can review and give me your ideas on who Tsuna should be roomed with because I'm not sure myself so make sure to comment who you think Tsuna should be roomed with, can't get the next chapter out until I get some ideas so please do so.**

**be sure to favourite, review and follow if you liked it as that will give me an idea on how this stories going to be received.**

**I also need a more suitable picture for this fanfiction so if someone can make me a suitable crossover picture of HDWM Tsuna and some of the Negima characters then that would be awesome, I'll even do a oneshot request for the person who gives me the best one; my only no-no's being slash and M fic's.**

**I have a poll on my profile page if you could be kind enough to go vote on it, you get two choices and can PM or review your own suggestions if you wish.**

**If you read my Rosario+Vampire fanfiction, 'A Humans Monstrous Shadow' then you'll be glad to hear that its going to be coming out very soon after this chapters release, I took so long because I couldn't decide on how to make Tsukune's character act and because I lost most of the chapters work after my Internet failed... Anyway...**

**Au Revoir readers! ^^**


End file.
